Inexplicable
by weemonster
Summary: When Annabelle Lennox returns to the base after she graduates high school, she finds that someone may have missed her a little more than she had thought. But will she have the relaxing summer she expected? Annabelle/Sideswipe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first attempt at a multi-chaptered story! Please review, I love reviews ^_^

* * *

Sun poured through the windows of the GMC Topkick speeding down a highway in the western United States. The eighteen year old girl pretending to drive it sighed and closed her eyes, the light breeze whipping her blonde hair around. She reached up and pulled her sunglasses off of her face, placing them on the dashboard.

"I can't believe I'm finally done high school!" laughed Annabelle Lennox.

A deep chuckle came through the radio. " Really? You have only said that approximately eighty times!" replied Ironhide sarcastically. "And you are not finished school yet, you still have to attend college for some time yet."

Annabelle sighed. "Don't be a dream crusher! Let me enjoy my two months of freedom!"

"I'd hardly count working on a military base as 'freedom'." Scoffed the weapon's specialist.

"Well, you have a point." She giggled. "You sound like my friends. But I have to earn money to go to university somehow, and this isn't exactly the worst job ever." She ran a hand through her curly blonde hair. "How far do we have to go anyway?"

"Approximately eight hours of driving, then we board the aircraft carrier to Diego Garcia." Ironhide replied. "You seem very excited."

" I am!" Replied Annabelle. " I haven't seen any of the other Autobots since Christmas!"

"They are all excited as well. Optimus says Jazz has barely talked about anything else since he heard you were coming."

Annabelle and Jazz had become close while she had spent a week on the base when she was fifteen. He had watched over her while the rest of the NEST team was off investigating a Decepticon attack. The blonde teenager smiled, peering out the window at the town they were approaching. "Hey, can we stop at that gas station? I'm starving!"

After hours and hours of traveling, the pair finally arrived at the NEST base. Annabelle jumped out of the truck and stretched, gazing around ecstatically. "Wow! Its bigger than I remembered!" She ran off towards the hangar.

Ironhide followed after shifting to his bipedal form, amused at the human's behaviour.

Once they entered the hangar they were greeted by Will Lennox, who embraced his daughter with a grin. "Belle! I missed you Sweetheart!"

"I missed you too, Daddy!"

Just then, Jazz barrelled into the room. "Yo, Annabelle! Long time no see!" he held out his hand, allowing her to jump into it. He held her up to his face. "Hows it going?"

He was closely followed by Ratchet and Optimus Prime. "Hello, Annabelle, it is good to have you back on base!" said Optimus, grinning. He turned to Ironhide. "Come with me please, I have something we need to discuss." The Commander and Weapons Specialist of the Autobots left, leaving Annabelle with her father and Jazz.

"I have to go help Epps with some sort of report, can you show Annabelle where shes staying?" Will asked Jazz, who seemed very enthusiastic about this idea.

"Of course!" he looked at Annabelle. "But first, do ya wanna see our racing course? I betcha any money Sunny and Sides are out there already!"

She nodded, and they headed back out into the sun. The teenager smiled to see the Corvette Stingray and Lamborghini Gallardo speeding around the S-shaped course. She and Jazz watched in amusement as Sideswipe skidded around the corner, and ran into Sunstreaker, who immediately stopped and changed into his robot mode, checking himself for scratches. "Slag it, Sides! I told you to be careful!"

Sideswipe stopped as well and headed over to his brother in bipedal mode. "Primus, calm down!" He noticed the robot and teenaged girl standing off to the side and excitedly rolled over. "Hey, Anna! You're finally here!"

She blushed. "Well, we got held up in a traffic jam for about an hour, so we got here a little later than I hoped. " She smiled up at the silver robot. "Did you miss me?"

He laughed. "Well, maybe a little.."

"He hasn't stopped talking about you all day!" Scoffed Sunstreaker, making his way over. "I almost offlined him."

Sides looked embarrassed. "Not ALL day.." Annabelle blushed again, looking at her feet and giggling.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She checked her caller id and sighed. "Crap! I promised my mom I'd call her the moment I got here. Shes gunna be pissed. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" She turned and headed back to the base, holding the phone to her ear. "Hello? Yes, I'm alive. Sorry I didn't call…"

The three robots watched her leave, Sunstreaker noticing Sideswipe smiling as the blonde returned to the hangar.

"S'wrong with him?" whispered Jazz to Sunny.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go! The second chapter! Thank you everyone for the great reviews on my beginning, it was kinda crappy, but I'm hoping this is a little better. Give me feedback :D This is a pretty rare paring, but I wanted to write something different, so it might be hard.. I'm doing my best xD**

* * *

The first few days Annabelle spent on the base seemed to blur together. Her job was to examine the human soldier's equipment, and fix and replace it as needed. She found herself consistently running around base trying to find assorted odds and ends, which for some reason were never in their appointed spots. Nevertheless, she still enjoyed herself, talking and laughing with her father and his colleagues. Unfortunately, this didn't leave much time for much else besides eating and sleeping. This made her a little unhappy. She had hoped to spend a bit more time with her Autobot friends, but she knew she needed the money she was earning, which was quite a large amount. Still, as she collapsed into bed at the end of the day, she couldn't help but feel a bit bad for neglecting her friends. But her father promised that things would become easier.

He was right. After awhile, things seemed to slow down a bit. She assumed the soldiers had learned to take better care of their electronics and weapons after her consistent nagging. Gradually, she managed to work in a little bit of fun every now and then, even if it just involved sitting around the hanger, chatting with her friends.

She was amused to find that the Autobots were attempting to educate themselves in teenaged culture. She found herself subject to many questions about anything that caught their interest, from food, or to her embarrassment, reproduction. Mind you, Jazz did not ask for details after hearing the answers to the first few questions on that subject. Actually, any time anyone brought up the topic of sex after that, he tended to twitch a bit and leave the room, to the amusement of everyone, especially Ratchet, who was very much aware of human sexual behavior.

Many happy hours were spent on the shooting range, either watching in amazement as her robot friends took out holographic Decepticons, or trying her hand at target practice herself. She was already quite familiar with weapons, being the child of a soldier. However, she figured that learning a bit more about firearms couldn't hurt, seeing as her job revolved around them. Shooting came naturally to her, and she very much enjoyed it. Although he didn't go right out and say it, Ironhide seemed very pleased indeed that she was following in his footsteps. When he noticed that she was out practicing, he was quick to join her, giving her tips and observing proudly. Sometimes the other robots would watch as well, especially Jazz. Even Optimus would come out when he wasn't extremely busy. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would occasionally watch, but often they wanted her to come watch them race, which was another thing she liked to do.

The sheer speed of the Cybertronians never ceased to amaze Annabelle. Dispite their disguises, there was no possible way they could pass as Earth vehicles at their velocities. It was almost scary how fast they could go.

Hence her wariness when Sideswipe asked her to join him for a ride.

"Come on!" He insisted. "I promise, I'll be careful! Do you think I would let you get hurt?" They were relaxing in the hangar after an especially busy day.

Annabelle sighed. "Of course I don't. But I promised both Ironhide and my dad that I wouldn't."

Sides grinned. "Well, we don't have to tell them, do we? Trust me, they're both busy. They won't even know!" He gave her the robot equivalent of puppy dog eyes.

With a groan of defeat, she smiled at him. "Fine! But lets make it quick, allright?"

"Yes!" He cheered. "Lets go!"

After they found Sunstreaker, the three stood out by the race track, observing the conditions.

"Looks good to me." Commented Sunny. "Be careful with Anna, though. You'll be nothing but target practice if anything happens to her."

Sideswipe rolled his optics. "Don't worry, unlike you, I'm a fantastic driver."

Sunstreaker scoffed, and they both transformed into car mode. Sideswipe swung open his door, and Annabelle got in nervously.

Feeling her heart rate go up, Sides chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll be careful." When Sunstreaker revved his engine, he snickered. "You ready, Anna?"

"Yes!" She replied quietly.

With a roar, the two cars sped off, Annabelle clinging to her seat for dear life, screaming in pure elation. She couldn't remember any time she'd felt this much adrenaline. Noting her screams of joy, the Stingray sped up. Laughing ecstatically, she tried to see out the window, but all their surroundings were a blur. Naturally, that would be the time a voice came over Sideswipe's radio.

_"SIDESWIPE, IF YOU DO NOT STOP NOW, I'LL RIP YOUR AFT OFF!"_ Hollered Ironhide.

The car stopped abruptly, flinging Annabelle's forehead against the dashboard. "OWS!" She hollered, clutching her head in pain.

"Oh slag, Anna, I'm so sorry!" Apologized Sideswipe. He undid the seatbelt around her, and he immediately changed back to robot mode as soon as she was standing on the ground outside, her knees shaking from a combination of adrenaline rush and pain. Annabelle tried not to laugh at Sunstreaker trying to hide behind a tree half his size. They both nervously watched as Ironhide and Will approached, the look in their optics and eyes respectively beyond rage.

"Oops." They mumbled together.

* * *

**A/N: So, how much trouble do you think will Sides and Anna be in? Like I said, review review review (:**


End file.
